Ben O'Callaghan
''at a glance'' "Quote." name ➛ Ben O'Callaghan (Full name: Benjamin Aiden O'Callaghan) age ➛ 16 birthday ➛ June 17th, 19XX gender ➛ Male height ➛ 6'1" weight ➛ 168 lbs blood type ➛ B nationality ➛ Half-Irish, Half-??? species ➛ Half-Human, Half-Dæmon sexuality ➛ Heterosexual eyes ➛ Green hair ➛ Red journal ➛ imprettysmart player ➛Kayla ''abilities'' "Quote." Ben is (currently) completely unaware of any powers or skills he may have. Beyond a minor, strange resistance to any physical harm to his body, his powers have yet to be truly 'activated'. This can either be done via extreme stress and danger placed upon him or someone he loves, or forcefully by another, more powerful Dæmon. A very high percentage of Dæmons experience extreme trauma, neglect, or abuse during their childhood due to their condition which automatically activates their powers -- Ben has lived a very simple and happy life so he's never had use for them. At the age of 17, every Dæmon begins to develop markings on their body which differentiates them from humans. They will appear briefly but not permanently upon use of their powers prior to that point. At Ben's current canon point he does not have them. Those markings and unusual gold color eyes (also gained upon activation of powers) are the most obvious signs of a Dæmon. *shield ➛ When his powers are activated, there is very little that can pass through the shield "bubble" that forms around him. If he's distracted or restrained by technology developed to be resistant to Dæmon powers, then the shield will not work properly. *flight ➛ In order to escape or dodge an attack he is also able to fly extremely quickly. *expulsion ➛ If he feels extremely threatened, scared, or upset then he can expel a burst of energy which essentially breaks everything nearby. This generally takes so much of his own energy that he will pass out afterwards. *shifting ➛ He is able to "shift" his appearance and adjust it to look like anyone he chooses. He never actually uses this ability, though, it's just common to all Dæmon. *immortality ➛ Dæmon cannot die of natural causes. If they make an attempt on their own life, or something slips past their defenses, their form simply "shifts" to a new, uninjured form. Otherwise, their body generally repels physical harm. ''history'' "Quote here." ''canon'' STUFF GOES HERE STUFF GOES HERE ''paradisaccord'' STUFF GOES HERE ''personality'' "QUOTE" Ben almost always has a smile on his face. He's bright and cheerful and always looks for the best in every person and situation. Generally, he treats people as he would want to be treated - politely - but if you actually become friends with him, he'll be your friend for life. He's fiercely loyal and always on the lookout for ways to help the people he cares about (family especially, as they are a number one priority for him). He's classified as a genius and he ... doesn't really make an attempt to hide it, but he certainly doesn't flaunt it either. He's very proud of his heritage and his family and will brag about that, though. He might come off as a bit of a know-it-all when trying to explain something, but generally his overall cheerful (and sometimes oblivious) demeanor pretty much masks the intelligence. His social skills are a little lacking since he's always focused on his studies, but he tries to be on good terms with everyone he meets. He has a very difficult time actually making friends, though, because most people dismiss him as an idiot or too weird/over-zealous to handle. He's also extremely spontaneous and when he sees something he likes, he strives for it immediately. (Or proposes to it, if "it" happens to be a pretty girl ...) ''relationships'' "QUOTE HERE." ''canon'' family * cathleen o'callaghan ➛ Ben's mother! He's very much a mama's boy and loves her very much. She very friendly and hospitable ... and is kind of a MILF. * diarmuid o'callaghan ➛ Ben's father. He's a pretty loud and jolly guy, and he takes care of most of the work on the family farm, so he's very strong. Ben aspires to be a COOL DUDE like him someday. * anna o'callaghan ➛ Ben's little sister. She is ten years old and looks up to him hardcore (both physically and mentally .... ). His favorite activity with her is reading her fairy tales. * hara takeo/min ➛ Ben's real/biological father, unbeknownst to him. He's a Dæmon and his blood is what caused Ben to gain the powers that he has. Ben has never met him and doesn't even know he exists at this point. friends * hara hitomi ➛ His closest friend. He fell in love with her at first sight upon transferring to Japan to study abroad, and would do just about anything for her, even give up his life or take a bullet for her. He frequently fantasizes about their (fake) married life, and her doing cute things, much to her dismay. * ishimaru keisuke ➛ Another boy in the same class as Hitomi. While Keisuke originally holds a strong dislike for Ben, due to his loud and strange personality (and his feelings for Hitomi, not that Keisuke would admit that), he eventually learns to respect him and considers him a part of the group. Ben admires him as the class representative and as a popular/cool/responsible person in the school. * sakamoto asuka ➛ Hitomi's current best friend. She's a cyborg, (though he doesn't know that), so she seems to be on a similar level of intelligence as he is. He enjoys talking/debating with her for that reason. * aya ➛ Hitomi's guardian. She finds him incredibly annoying, but he often compliments her cooking and housekeeping skills. * taniguchi mayuki ➛ Hitomi's former best friend and Keisuke's girlfriend. He spoke to her frequently upon his arrival since her English was better than most of her classmates. She mostly finds him annoying/strange. enemies None, lmao ''paradisaccord'' friends Basically, if you've ever talked to him, and you didn't threaten to kill him, you're probably here. * Adel Fiddler ➛ * Euridice Taverna ➛ * Penn Snapdragon ➛ unsure None enemies None ''trivia'' * Though his real first name is Benjamin, nobody actually calls him that except his grandmother. Category:Characters